User talk:RedArcher
Welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Hi, welcome to Young Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RedArcher page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thailog (Talk) 17:01, April 16, 2011 Editing Please don't remove the CIT template from information not confirmed on the show. ― Thailog 15:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. didn't know Categories Are you kidding me? Why the heck are you re-adding categories that have been disallowed? From now on do not add new categories to articles without consulting the community first. ― Thailog 21:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Like i said; i didn't know, how was i SUPPOSE to know anyway!? cut me some sack would you? :You are supposed to exercise some common sense. Those categories were once in those articles. Then they were not. Did you wonder why? Did you bother to look up the history of the page to see when and why they were removed? Did you think of asking someone before going on a massive spree of potentially needless edits? It's not the first time you re-add stuff that had been removed and it would be more productive if you didn't. Next time you find someone you once had added deleted, please check the history for an explanation or contact the person who removed it. Thanks. ― Thailog 22:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Fine. But still, cut me some sack, just a little even, i'm still new to this so i'm bound to make mitakes you know. :::It's cool. Though, please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button. ― Thailog 22:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok. ― 15:23, May 12, 2011 (PDT) ::::Four. ― Thailog 22:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry. -- RA 22:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) your edits are cool! Thanks for fixing the Robin page. Someone had edited it to say it was Tim Drake but after I fixed it I couldn't get the text to unbold. It looks much better now. thanks and sorry if I screwed something up. Image on profile I've lost count on the number of times I've removed images from your profile page. Please stop doing it. Thanks. ― Thailog 12:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey everyone else does it, besides if i don't it's just a blank page, and who wants that? oh i know; nobody! RA 14:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :No, everyone else doesn't do it. ― Thailog 14:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe so, but still, a blank page ain't pretty. RA 14:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please don't go around adding categories to characters unless they'll be populated by a handful of other pages. Categories with just one or two articles are pointless. ― Thailog 18:08, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok man, whatever, just trying to help, btw has anyone ever told you that your bossy? RA 18:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :If I were bossy I wouldn't ask "please". ― Thailog 18:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yet i sense your saying it in a bossy tone, like my mother RA 19:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::And I sense by your tone you're probably not mature or even old enough to have an account here, so probably we should leave it a that. And you should know better than to engage someone in a flame war. ::― Thailog 19:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, ok, i'm sorry, i didn't really get much sleep, and if you ask me i think we got off on the wrong foot, so what do you say we forget this silly arguement and move on with our lives? RA 19:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Visual mode Please go , hit on the "Editing" tab and uncheck the option "Enable visual editor" and hit save. You are using the visual mode which causes lots of messes that I'm tired of cleaning up, so this should fix it. ― Thailog 14:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ok it's done --RA 16:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! ― Thailog 16:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem, by the way if there's anything you need help on just ask, i want to help in anyway i can --RA 17:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Enemies Per this (rather one-sided) discussion, the Enemies field has been removed from the character template. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding characters to the Light category. ― 'Thailog' 09:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hey when it says their affliation to an organization like the light or something what else do you expect me to do? besides it's not like there's a long line of other pages that need catagoies just stretching around the corner now is there? --RA 15:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Affiliation does not mean they're ''part of the group. We don't know if Psimon et al works for the Light or just for Queen Bee. And if there aren't many pages that need categories, it just means that every page is categorized, and thus don't need more. You'll have to find another way to make your "edit of the day to keep the badge count running". ― Thailog 17:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC)